Leaves and Wonderments
by HalfCrazedPrince
Summary: One-Shot & Song-Fic. Using Katy Perry's 'Teenage Dream'. Scorpius wakes up wondering, with Albus sitting nearby. It's better than it looks. R&R please. Dutch version coming up!


**Disclaimer: **

**Today I met crazy person whom said: "Do something new and different."**

**So I told my Mom that I would do that.**

**This is the result.**

**And as you may know (unless you are living with Elvis in his underground ****Rock'n'Roll****-world) the WHOLE Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K Rowling.**

**This is a Song-Fic using the song 'Teenage Dream' from Katy Perry.**

**I absolutely have no ownership of this song. Just having fun ;-)**

**Texts in **_italic_** are the lyrics.**

**I also took the liberty of changing the lyrics a bit so they would match the Fic better. The lyrics AREN'T 'sung' in this Fic. You'll know what I mean.**

**Please keep in mind that English isn't my primary talking (and writing) language, so expect some errors in spelling and grammar.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A beam of sunlight warming his face waked Scorpius Malfoy out of his slumber.<p>

The smell of the fresh grass he laid in penetrated his nose.

He shook his whole body awake and opened his eyes.

Squinting and sitting up Scorpius overlooked the Lake.

The dark water rippled with life. The sudden sound of stings and music caught Scorpius' attention.

Turning his head he found Albus Potter sitting against a large beech tree, playing the guitar.

_You think I'm pretty  
>Without any makeup on<br>You think I'm funny  
>When I tell the punch-line wrong<br>I know you get me  
>So I let my walls come down, down<em>

Scorpius stood up and walked towards the grand tree. He sat himself next to Albus.

Sitting comfortably Scorpius rested his head against the smooth and light gray bark.

Taking in the sounds of chirping birds and the music Albus was making he let out an audible sigh.

Albus turned his head, smiled and locked his eyes with Scorpius'. "Had a good sleep?"

Scorpius almost drowned into the poison-green eyes, but then chose to break the eye contact. He looked up to look at the even greener leaves above him. "Uhu."

Albus frowned and turned back to his guitar filling the uncomfortable silence.

_Before you met me  
>I was a wreck but things<br>We're kind of heavy  
>You brought me to life<br>Now every February  
>You'll be my Valentine, Valentine<br>_

Scorpius again faced Albus. "Al?"

Albus didn't look up and kept playing. "Al?" Scorpius tried again.

"Uhu." Albus retorted. Scorpius gave a weak smile. "You think about the future much?"

Albus looked up and again locked his eyes with the Silver one in front of him.

Then he stopped playing. "Why are you asking this?"

Scorpius gulped. "I'm just wondering. What will happen after today?"

Albus gave him a confused look. Scorpius continued.

"I mean, what do we do? What happens with us? Wha-"

"Scorp, are you breaking up with me?" Albus interrupted, his eyes glistering with tears.

_Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love<br>We can dance, until we die  
>You and I, will be young forever<br>_

"NO, off course not!" Scorpius yelled. "I was just, wondering."

Albus bowed his head as a tear dropped from his small nose.

"Oh, Al." Scorpius moved closer towards his boyfriend and laid his head on the other boys shoulder.

"I'm sorry, hon." The silence that had fallen between them was broken off when Albus spoke up. "You're a bloody wanker. I hope you know that Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy."

Scorpius laughed. "I love you to Albus Severus Potter."

Albus give out a small chuckle.

And suddenly Albus was kissing Scorpius more intensely  
>than he had in the past two years.<p>

_You make me feel  
>Like I'm living a<br>Teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on<br>I can't sleep  
>Let's run away and<br>Don't ever look back,_

The distant ringing of a bell stopped the couple in their heated embrace.

Albus poison-green eyes gazed into Scorpius silver orbs.

He bowed down and gave one last kiss on Scorpius' nose.

Then he stood up, vanished his guitar and stretched out his hand towards Scorpius.

"Come on, Scorp. I do believe we have some graduating to do." Albus winked.

Scorpius took his hand and stood up.

But he didn't let go and strengthened his hold of the other boy's hand.

And together they walked towards the grand castle.

The grand beech tree almost forgotten.

_Don't ever look back_


End file.
